Metered dose inhalers can comprise a medicament-containing pressurised canister containing a mixture of active drug and propellant. Such canisters are usually formed from a deep-dawn aluminium cup having a crimped lid which carries a metering valve assembly. The metering valve assembly is provided with a protruding valve stem which, in use is inserted as a push fit into a stem block in an actuator body of an inhaler having a drug delivery outlet. In order to actuate a manually operable inhaler, the user applies by hand a compressive force to a closed end of the canister and the internal components of the metering valve assembly are spring loaded so that a compressive force of approximately 15 to 30N is required to activate the device in some typical circumstances.
In response to this compressive force the canister moves axially with respect to the valve stem and the axial movement is sufficient to actuate the metering valve and cause a metered quantity of the drug and the propellant to be expelled through the valve stem. This is then released into a mouthpiece of the inhaler via a nozzle in the stem block, such that a user inhaling through the outlet of the inhaler will receive a dose of the drug.
A drawback of self-administration from an inhaler is that it is difficult to determine how much active drug and/or propellant are left in the inhaler, if any, especially of the active drug and this is potentially hazardous for the user since dosing becomes unreliable and backup devices not always available.
Inhalers incorporating dose counters have therefore become known.
WO 98/280733 discloses an inhaler having a ratchet mechanism for driving a tape drive dose counter. A shaft onto which tape is wound has a friction clutch or spring for restraining the shaft against reverse rotation.
EP-A-1486227 discloses an inhaler for dry powered medicament having a ratchet mechanism for a tape dose counter which is operated when a mouthpiece of the inhaler is closed. Due to the way in which the mouthpiece is opened and closed, and actuation pawl of the device which is mounted on a yoke, travels a known long stroke of consistent length as the mouthpiece is opened and closed.
WO 2008/119552 discloses a metered-dose inhaler which is suitable for breath-operated applications and operates with a known and constant canister stroke length of 3.04 mm+/−0.255 mm. A stock bobbin of the counter, from which a tape is unwound, rotates on a shaft having a split pin intended to hold the stock bobbin taut. However, some dose counters do not keep a particularly reliable count, such as if they are dropped onto a hard surface.
More recently, it has become desirable to improve dose counters further and, in particular, it is felt that it would be useful to provide extremely accurate dose counters for manually-operated canister-type metered dose inhalers. Unfortunately, in these inhalers, it has been found in the course of making the present invention that the stroke length of the canister is to a very large extent controlled on each dose operation by the user, and by hand. Therefore, the stroke length is highly variable and it is found to be extremely difficult to provide a highly reliable dose counter for these applications. The dose counter must not count a dose when the canister has not fired since this might wrongly indicate to the user that a dose has been applied and if done repeatedly the user would throw away the canister or whole device before it is really time to change the device due to the active drug and propellant reaching a set minimum. Additionally, the canister must not fire without the dose counter counting because the user may then apply another dose thinking that the canister has not fired, and if this is done repeatedly the active drug and/or propellant may run out while the user thinks the device is still suitable for use according to the counter. It has also been found to be fairly difficult to assembly some known inhaler devices and the dose counters therefor. Additionally, it is felt desirable to improve upon inhalers by making them easily usable after they have been washed with water.
The present invention aims to alleviate at least to a certain extent one or more of the problems of the prior art.